Inuyasha Crossovers
by Saya the Jet Black Devil
Summary: These will be a bunch of different crossovers with Inuyasha. They'll only be the first chapter. If you want to see one turned into a full story, leave it in a review or pm. The same goes for any crossovers you want me to do.
1. Young Justice Inuyasha Crossover

**Inuyasha and Young Justice Crossover**

 **Chapter 1: Home**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Inuyasha**

 _Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be starting another story. But I can't get rid of this dam plot bunny._

A girl with long black hair with a blue tint gazes around the room with sapphire eyes before jumping down from the balcony. Landing on her feet, she crouches so the guards don't see her. She easily slips away into the dark of the night.

A few days later, the girl stands in front of a manor. She sighs, before walking up the stairs. The girl's hair is down, surrounding her, and blowing in the wind. Her eyes narrow in contemplation. She shoulders her bag and knocks on the door. A man in a suit with grey hair answers the door. A look of surprise crosses his face.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Alfred-san?" The girl smiles.

"We were not informed that you were coming," Alfred states.

"Yeah, it was a last minute decision," the girl laughs.

"Miss Kagome, please come in," Alfred says.

Kagome steps inside, the door closes behind her. A male with dark hair walks over to Alfred. He wears a pair of sunglasses, and a jacket.

"Oh, who's she?" He asks, teasingly.

Kagome smirks, "It hasn't been that long, has it? Hell, even Alfred-san recognized me. I think you've been getting rusty. Have you truly forgotten all that I taught you?"

"Tch, no way. It has been a long time," the boy replies.

"Brat. Look, I didn't come all the way to America from Japan to deal with the likes of you. Now if you don't mind, get out of my way," Kagome states.

"Unfair, dude you get all the good looking babes," a male with red hair pouts.

"Dick? Explain now," Kagome demands.

"Kags, this is Wally West. He's a friend," Dick introduces.

Kagome walks past the two, looking over her shoulder, "Dad's home isn't he?"

"Yeah," Dick responds.

"Shit, I was rather hoping he wouldn't be here," Kagome sighs.

"Watch your language," a tall man with black hair and electric cobalt blue eyes orders as he walks in the room.

Kagome waves her hand, "Yeah, yeah. So this was a nice little visit, I might see you around."

"Master Bruce, it seems that Miss Kagome was looking for a place to stay," Alfred says.

"You're always welcome home with your family, you know that," Bruce responds.

Kagome rolls her eyes, "No kidding. Like I said, I should probably get going."

Dick stands by Bruce, "No way, you just got here. Bruce, tell her she can't leave already. We just got her back."

"The hell is Grayson complaining about now?" A boy says coming down the stairs with two others.

"Damian, Tim, Jason," Kagome greets.

"Why are you back?" Damian says, green eyes narrowing.

"She's your sister. Kagome has as much right to be here as any of you do," Bruce says.

"Yeah, well I was hoping to not run into you, tou-san. Trust me it's better if I leave," Kagome argues.

"No. You will stay here," Bruce says looking at his daughter.

"And if I don't want to?" She challenges.

"I am your father and you will listen to me," Bruce ends the argument.

"Whatever. I'm too tired to deal with this," Kagome replies grabbing her bags and heading upstairs.

She passes Tim and Jason, not looking back. She makes it up to her room without any disturbances. She gets up and showers.

"Your sister is so hot," Wally whistles.

"Say another thing about my sister, and you'll regret it," Jason threatens before disappearing.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Wally mutters.

"Wally, you will not enjoy the consequences of hitting on my daughter," Bruce says, eyes narrowed.

He holds his hands up in surrender and goes back to Dick's room. Kagome dries her hair with a towel. She goes to the closet and walks in. She changes into a dark red midriff halter top, a black skirt with slits on the sides, a pair of shorts underneath, a black duster, and black boots. Kagome ties her hair back with a red ribbon that matches her shirt. She straps weapons to her duster and places a mask on her face. She opens the doors to the balcony and crouches on top of the railing. She looks back at the house before leaping off of it.

Seven figures stand in the moonlight, fighting a large creature. The creature backhands the red haired figure into the taller dark haired one. The red groans. Their blonde archer aims and fires at the being, however it doesn't affect the creature. The being roars. Silently, hidden in the shadows is a person watching, they have a mask covering their face. The person waits on the rooftops, observing how the seven heroes fair against the being. The other dark haired boy, turns to look at one of his female companions as they briefly dodge an attack. The person in the shadows sighs.

The person leaps down from the rooftops, landing in front of the creature. Now bathed in moonlight, the seven heroes see the mysterious person and realize that it's a girl. Behind the mask, the girl smirks. She easily dodges a blow from the creature. On her back are two large blades placed in an 'X'. The blades are double ended. She pulls them out, one in each hand. The girl not paying as much attention as she should to the creature, and has one of its claws embedded into her shoulder. She hisses, before flipping back ward out of range. Annoyed the girl rushes forward, her blades shine an odd pinkish purple color. She cuts the creature in half, it turns to dust. She flicks the blood off of her blades and straps them to the back of her coat.

"Thank you miss," one of the heroes says.

He has blonde hair and dark skin. His six friends approach the girl. They stand slightly behind the one deemed to be the leader. The girl turns her head to the side as if listening to something. She turns and catches an arrow before it hits her. She throws it back to the one who shot it.

The female archer yells at the one who shot at the girl, "Green Arrow, she just saved us. Why are you trying to kill her?"

The male archer who displays an uncanny resemblance to the female one narrows his eyes. He glares at the masked girl. Others appear by the one known as Green Arrow. These two are easily recognizable. On the left of the male archer is Superman and on the right is Batman.

"Artemis is right. She saved us," the dark haired boy in a mask states.

"How do you know if she's an enemy or not?" Green Arrow replies.

The girl still injured shifts, the three adults' eyes on her. The taller dark haired boy with the superman insignia on his chest bravely stands beside the injured girl. His blue eyes look her over before stopping on her shoulder.

"You will not harm her," the boy declares, "she's already hurt."

"Superboy, she could be an enemy," Superman reprimands his protégé.

A harsh wind blows through bringing with it a swirl of leaves. Once the leaves settle, they notice that the girl disappeared. Nearby, the girl watches with interest. She turns and makes her way into the city. She climbs into an apartment through a window. Inside awaits a woman with short black hair.

"Hello Selina," the girl says removing her mask.

Green eyes widen, Selina lets out a harsh laugh, "I wasn't told you were back."

"Just got here a couple of hours ago," the girl replies removing the duster.

Selina whistles, "That's a nasty looking one. Come on Kagome, I'll treat it. Go into the bathroom and wash off the blood."

"So what's been going on? Considering tou-san decided to keep me out of the loop," Kagome replies heading into the bathroom.

Selina walks in with a first aid kit, "He failed at keeping you out then. Does he know?"

"No, I saw him and Dick tonight. Along with a few friends," Kagome says, washing away the blood.

"You know about the Justice League. Well the members with pupils decided to let them create a hero group called Young Justice. From what I've heard they get annoying," Selina says rubbing the wound with alcohol on a cotton ball.

"You haven't faced them?" Kagome asks wincing at the stinging sensation.

"No, I think they do small non-important things that the League doesn't feel like doing," Selina responds grabbing a needle and thread.

"Boring. Tou-san didn't know I was coming back. I had been hoping he wasn't there, so I could stay a few nights and leave," Kagome says.

"Really, why? It's been so long since you last came home," Selina mutters.

"Ah, I know. I just didn't want to deal with them. You know tou-san can be overbearing as well as I do."

"There done, be careful. If you move too much the stitching will come undone."

"Selina, thanks," Kagome smiles, replacing the mask and duster.

"No problem, just don't get yourself killed," Selina smiles back before Kagome leaves through the window.

Back at the Wayne manor, Kagome having arrived first, steps out of the shower and pulls on a sweater and jeans. She towel dries her hair and leaves it down. She hears the front door opening. She leaves her room and appears at the top of the stairs.

"Tou-san, what happened?" Kagome asks.

Bruce is being helped onto the couch by Dick and Jason. Alfred stands behind the couch. Tim and Damian bring out a first aid kit.

"It was nothing. Just a burglary at the restaurant," Bruce says.

"That's not nothing. You've been shot," Kagome glares at her father for attempting to lie to her.

"Kags, go to bed. We can handle dad. You just got back and need some sleep," Dick says.

"No," Kagome replies, walking down the stairs.

"You're always getting hurt, so are the boys. I don't like being lied to, but I understand that you're not ready to tell me the truth," Kagome states, kneeling beside Bruce.

"You're right, you remember the man that shot me a few years ago? It was the same one. He apparently didn't like that I survived," Bruce says.

"The bullet is still in there," Kagome observes.

"Tim, get a few bowls filled with boiling water. Jason, a washcloth and tweezers, please," Kagome commands, pulling her hair back.

Both nod and grab the necessary items. Kagome dips the washcloth into the water. She washes away the blood. She backs away and allows Alfred to remove the bullet. She wipes the blood off, and sterilizes the needle. Alfred sews up the wound.

"How's it feel to be back?" Dick asks.

"Good, I missed you guys," Kagome replies.

"Of course you did," Dick says arrogantly.

"It's best if you ignore him, that's what Damian does," Jason smirks.

"Tomorrow I'll have you enrolled into the same school has your brothers," Bruce states.

"Try and get some rest, tou-san. You need it," Kagome replies, a smile on her face.

She leaves, going back to her room. Damian looks after her. Bruce sighs, standing up.

"She knows," Damian says suddenly.

"Knows what?" Dick responds.

"Idiot," Damian sneers.

"Boys, behave," Bruce demands, heading to his own bed.

"You noticed it as well. Our sister's changed," Damian turns his attention to Jason.

"People change, she's been gone for four years. What do you expect?" Tim says.

"That's not what Damian meant. Kagome has changed, she's not like she used to be, something about her is off," Jason mutters, leaving the other three.

A scream pierces through the walls of the manor. Bruce leaps out of bed and heads to his daughter's room, where the screams are coming from. Tim and Damian appear by their father.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" demands Bruce, opening the door.

"She's having a nightmare," Jason says, sitting on the opposite corner of the bed from Dick.

"It doesn't sound like it," Bruce says as she lets out another scream.

Bruce sits on the edge of the bed. Sapphire eyes open, Kagome throws herself at her father. He holds her in his arms as she sobs. He rubs her back trying to soothe her.

"Sorry, so sorry," she mumbles continuously.

"It's alright now, everything's fine," Bruce says.

"Dad, go on back to bed. We can handle Kagome," Dick says.

"He's right, you need to sleep," Damian agrees.

"Holy, shit. Did you just agree with Dick?" Tim blurts out.

Bruce hands Kagome over to Dick. He kisses her forehead and ruffles his sons' hair. Soon after, Kagome's tears stop. Dick holds her close against his chest and lies on the bed. She keeps her head buried in his shoulder.

"Will she be okay?" Tim asks.

"Kags is strong. She'll be fine. Go to bed guys. I'll wake one of you up, if needed, okay?" Dick responds.

The next morning, Dick wakes up to find the bed empty. Worriedly he gets out of bed and starts to search for Kagome. Alfred watches in amusement as Dick looks everywhere in the living room and kitchen for Kagome.

"Is there something wrong? Master Dick," Alfred says.

"Yeah, Kagome's missing," Dick says running his hand through his hair.

"Grayson, Kagome's not missing. She's in the gym," Damian says.

"Morning Dick, Alfred-san would you like some help in the kitchen?" Kagome says.

Dick stares in disbelief. Kagome wears a long sleeved shirt and shorts. Tim and Jason come out of the kitchen laughing.

"That would be very much appreciated, Miss Kagome," Alfred says.

"I've told you to just call me Kagome," she teases with a smile.

"Hey wait. Is that my shirt?" Dick splutters as Kagome follows Alfred into the kitchen.

"Perhaps or perhaps not," Kagome says as she looks over her shoulder at Dick.

Alfred calls in the boys for breakfast. Everyone but Bruce is seated. He walks in and sits down, following behind him is Selina Kyle. She squeals at the sight of Kagome and gives her a hug. Selina sits beside Bruce.

"You didn't tell me Kagome was back," Selina pouts.

"That's my fault Selina-san. I never told tou-san that I was coming back," Kagome informs her with a brief smile.

"Oh, how was Japan?" Selina questions.

"Different, I'm glad to be back, but I kind of miss it," Kagome says wistfully.

"Perhaps next time you'll inform me of when you're coming back home," Bruce teases.

"I won't be going back anytime soon," Kagome states with a shrug.

"What about your mom and brother?" Dick asks.

"I was adopted and they're dead. The police say it was an animal attack that killed them," Kagome replies.

"I'm so sorry," Selina says.

"Don't be. I wasn't there at the time, I was working," Kagome says dropping the subject.

"You have a job? Why?" Shock laces Tim's voice.

"I had a job. I like to make my own money, not rely on another's. No offense tou-san," Kagome responds.

"So you quit or something?" Jason says.

"Or something," Kagome replies.

"Do you need to go shopping before school? You start on Monday," Bruce says.

"No, I'll be fine. Speaking of which, would you mind if I have something shipped from Japan to the house?" Kagome says.

"No, not at all," Bruce replies.

"Alright, thanks. I'll make the calls later today," Kagome responds, drinking coffee.

"So, anything interesting happen back in Japan?" Dick asks.

"Depends," Kagome laughs, "I like to think so. Several things happened, some better, much better than others, but I regret nothing."

"How long have you known?" Damien says, staring at Kagome.

"Know what? That I was coming back, that my father lies because he's afraid of the truth? Or maybe it's that Jason died, and not a single one of you thought to tell me or even explain that he has somehow been resurrected?" Kagome glares darkly, voicing rising in anger.

"It's fine. About me, I mean. I'm still around, just can't really go out in public," Jason replies, smirking.

"I'm not stupid, tou-san. I just hate being lied to. I won't pry, you have some reason for not telling me, besides we all have our secrets don't we?" Kagome rises, leaving the kitchen.

She goes upstairs to the library, leaving everyone but Selina confused. Kagome spends a few hours in the library. She goes back into her room. She changes into a black tank top that shows her midriff, with a mesh shirt over top of it, a sheer dark blue blouse over the mesh, black fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, military style boots, and a studded belt with chains. Kagome braids her hair, tying it with a ribbon the same color as her blouse. She walks down stairs, pausing when Alfred opens the door and lets six teens inside. Kagome's eyes narrow, as she takes in the others.

The first male has dark skin and blonde hair and pale green eyes. The male next to him has dark hair and blue eyes. One of the three females is blonde with dark grey eyes. A red haired male with green eyes stands next to the blonde female. The second female had shoulder length red hair and amber eyes. The last female has medium length black hair and cyan colored eyes.

"See, I told you she was a total babe," the red headed male exclaims.

Kagome continues down the stairs, eyes warily watching the guests. Damian appears in one of the doorways. He outright glares at them. He stands next to Kagome.

"Grayson, your friends are here," Damian says.

Richard walks into the room smiling, his smile fades as he realizes how tense Kagome is. Kagome's fingers twitch, slowly inching towards her pocket where one of her knives are.

"I'm Kaldur'ann, but my friends call me Kaldur. These are Connor, Artemis, Wally, Meghan, and Zatanna," the blonde male introduces.

"It's alright, Kags really its fine. They're friends, not foes," Dick says.

"Why are they here?" Kagome responds.

"Apparently dad invited them," Tim answers, sulking against the wall.

"I don't care as long as they don't get in the way," Kagome mutters, turning on her heel and entering the gym.

She grabs a wooden Bo staff and tosses another to Jason, who stood behind her. Jason grins before lunging at his sister. Kagome smiles in return, just barely twirling out of reach. She handles her staff with ease, she had years of kenjutsu or sword training. _Crack!_ The staffs collide together, neither slipping. Kagome moves her staff to the side, almost hitting Jason. Jason slides back, and starts to circle Kagome. She tenses in response, and ducks as Jason brings his staff over her head. Kagome positions her leg between Jason's legs, still crouched, she locks her leg around one of his, and throws her weight against him. He falls, and latches one of his arms around Kagome to bring her down with him.

"Tired yet?" Jason teases as Kagome flips off of him landing in a one handed spring.

"No, you?" She replies bringing the staff back around and jabbing at his head.

Jason blocks, stepping out of range for Kagome to hit him. Kagome rears back, gripping the staff tightly. She waits, patience is key. Jason however, is not so patient. He starts a relentless attack, leaving Kagome on the defensive. Soon, she starts attacking back, slowly maneuvering Jason to where she wants him to be.

Jason leaves his stomach open. Kagome seeing this, thrusts her staff towards him. The end of it driving into his abdomen with as much force as Kagome can muster. The force of the blow pushes him back against a wall a few feet away.

Kagome helps Jason stand. She brings him over to one of the benches. Turning back around she quickly makes her way to the other side of the room to put her staff away. Back still turned, she brings up a hand and grips the other staff, the one Jason used. Dick holds the other end, and releases it so she can put it back.

"You've improved," Dick says as they walk back to Jason where Dick's friends, Damian and Tim stood.

"I see you haven't. Have any of you even continued with training?" Kagome sends a glare towards her brothers.

"We have, not the way we used to train with you, but we have still trained," Tim protests.

"Don't worry, I have yet to test you and Damian. And Richard your next," Kagome responds.

Kagome kneels next to Jason, barely gliding her hand over his stomach. Jason winces slightly as she adds a bit more pressure. She tugs on the corner of his shirt, silently telling him to remove it. Jason removes the shirt, revealing a large bruise. He hisses as Kagome presses on it.

Kagome moves back and smiles, "You're good, no broken ribs, just a bruise."

"We saw the last part of the spar. You've done this before, yes?" Kaldur comments.

"I'm aware and yes a few times," Kagome replies.

"So, you're hot and can fight. Sweet," Wally adds.

"Still impatient as ever," retorts Kagome, as Jason somewhat struggles to stand.

"Yeah, yeah," Jason responds over his shoulder.

"Leaving already, Todd? I thought you might've wanted to watch Grayson get his ass handed to him," Damian mentions.

"Language, otouto," Kagome smacks the back of Damian's head lightly.

"Don't start without me, just grabbing us water," Jason states.

Kagome leans against a wall, and closes her eyes. She can feel the guests' eyes on her, it annoys her to no end. She knows that her brothers need to get back at their prior level.

"How long have you and Dick been together?" Zatanna asks.

Dick sputters, turning a tomato red. Kagome opens her eyes, slowly she moves away from the wall. Standing next to the group, she leans against Richard's side. His arms wrap around her.

"Richard and I are not together," Kagome's voice is laced with venom.

"Kagome is our sister. Grayson, your friends are complete idiots," Damian mutters.

"Seems we share the same opinion, otouto," Kagome responds.

"What are we supposed to think? Dick never told us he had a sister," Artemis says.

"It wasn't and still isn't any business of yours," Kagome hisses at them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Connor utters, turning angry.

"It seems our spar will have to wait, otouto. Tou-san and I have business to take care of," Kagome says, looking at Bruce standing in the doorway.

Kagome follows Bruce to his study. He sits in his chair while Kagome leans against a bookshelf. Bruce eyes her warily. Kagome glances around the office.

"You come back after four years, why? You've changed. As your father I'd like to know what happened," Bruce says softly.

"I came back because I wanted to, besides it was time to see my family. You're right, I have changed. I'm not some weak little girl anymore. I'm more concerned that you've been lying to me," Kagome responds.

"Lying? Why would I lie to you?" Bruce states, his electric cobalt eyes becoming steely.

"I'm not stupid. I know everything. The Justice League, you being Batman, and the boys joining you. You're putting them in danger and I won't stand for it," Kagome snarls.

"How long have you know?"

"A week after you brought me here. Two weeks since you found out you had a daughter."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Simple," Kagome says over her shoulder as she leaves the room, "I'm joining the boys in your whole hero thing."


	2. BatmanYoung JusticeInuyasha Crossover

**Batman/Young Justice and Inuyasha Crossover I**

 **I own nothing.**

 _Author's Note: Hello to all my readers. This is in no way related to my other Young Justice/Inuyasha Crossover chapter(s). This one is going to be different. I need titles for both however, but that's only if I decide to make them actual fics._

Dick gulped nervously, he recognized the bag by the doors and the floral scent in the air. Although the combination was odd, it was heavenly as well. Lilac and lavender, cherry and apple were combined with small hints of rose and vanilla. _She_ was back, after so long _she_ came home.

"Dude? Come on, go inside already," Wally says, pushing past Dick and entering Wayne Manor.

Dick quickly steeled himself before entering his home. He follows the other members of the team. He sinks down in a chair across from Tim Drake, his brother. The team is quiet, looking at the brothers.

"Dick, is something wrong?" Meghan asks.

"He'll tell us when he's ready," Artemis responds.

"No, it's fine. I just can't believe it," Dick semi-groans.

"Why now?" Tim mutters.

"It was time. Time to go back home. I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be so long, I came across a few complications," a soft voice lilts.

Dick jumps up and envelopes a small female in his arms. The girl giggles, letting Dick go and embracing Tim. Tim lets go at the sight of Jason and Damian.

"You just got home, right?" asks the girl.

"Mhmm, it's good to see you again," Dick says, eyes darting around.

"Tou-san isn't here," the girl mentions, peering around Dick to look at the team.

"Right, you haven't met the team yet. These are Connor, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Meghan, and Zatanna," Dick introduces.

"Taisho, Kagome," the girl says bowing her head slightly.

The girl has black azure tinted hair and sapphire grey eyes. She is small about 5'2" and clearly Japanese. Kagome wears a blue top with jeans and boots.

"It's a pleasure," Kaldur replies.

"Father's just arrived," Damian states, unhappily.

"I may not have told anyone I was coming back," Kagome murmurs, hiding behind Jason.

"Boys, I'm back," Bruce Wayne says, entering the room.

"Welcome back, Master Bruce," Alfred says, eyes flickering to Jason.

"Is everything alright? You are all so tense," Bruce observes.

"Welcome home. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've missed everyone, Tou-san," Kagome steps out from behind Jason.

Bruce's electric cobalt eyes widen, then narrow as he steps forward. Kagome tilts her head back to meet Bruce's eyes. Storm filled sapphire grey meet electric cobalt in anger and defiance.

"Miss Kagome, would you like me to prepare your room?" Alfred asks, breaking the silence.

"No, thank you. I won't be staying here. You still have the number I gave you, right?" Kagome replies, turning towards Alfred.

"But you just got back," Dick says.

"Prepare her room. Kagome will stay here," Bruce orders.

"Tou-san, I'm not staying. Don't worry otouto, I'll still be in Gotham. I have an apartment," Kagome tenses, feeling the anger radiating off of Bruce.

"You won't stay here?" Tim says.

"I'm not leaving you, not unless there's any other way," Kagome smiles softly, ruffling Tim's hair.

"Why not stay here? This is your home too," Jason asks.

"There's plenty of room," Bruce attempts to reason with Kagome.

"Tou-san, you're the reason I won't stay here," Kagome says softly, "I know everything. I'm angry with you."

"How long have you known?" demands Damian.

"Long enough," Kagome turns, looking at him.

"You could stay, work things out. It's been far too long," Jason states.

"She's hot," Wally stage whispers loudly to Connor and Kaldur.

Kagome throws a glare at the red haired male, "I'm staying at my apartment. I'll be back tomorrow.

Kagome picks up her bag. She hugs Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Everyone watches as she leaves. Bruce sighs and goes to his office. Damian follows Tim and Jason into the gym. Dick glares at Wally.

"What? That girl was smoking hot. I'm totally jealous," Wally grins.

"Why would you be jealous?" Dick questions.

"You or Jason are dating that fine specimen and you're asking why I'm jealous. Unbelievable," Wally exclaims.

"Anyways, we have to get back to base," Kaldur says carefully.

Dick escorts the team to the door. Once they leave, Dick goes up to Bruce's office for a chat. He closes the door behind him.

Kagome closes the door to her apartment. She drops her bag and her glamour. She walks into the bathroom. She starts the water, letting it heat up while she strips. Sapphire grey eyes avoid the mirror, not wanting to see the battle scars that littered her body. Her left hand glows blue as it hovers over the claw like wounds on her right shoulder. The glow intensifies as the wound heals. Kagome winces at the feeling of her skin being forced back together. She sighs happily as she steps into the warm water.

Kagome leaves the bathroom in a towel, ignoring the dark haired and green eyed women. Glamour already up, Kagome drops her towel. Kagome puts on underwear and slips into a violet knee length dress.

"Hello, Selina," Kagome smiles.

"Bruce believes that I can convince you to go back home," Selina says.

"Odd, I was planning on going back there to hash things out with tou-san. I just need a day of peace," Kagome murmurs, trying to hide a yawn.

"Go to sleep, brat. You look like shit," Selina responds, leaving through the window.

Kagome lies down and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

 _Author's Note: So, I'm going to post a poll about what I should write next. It will be up to you my fabulous readers. Thanks for reading. Lots of Love, Saya._


	3. Black Cat Inuyasha Crossover

**Black Cat/Inuyasha Crossover**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Inuyasha**

It was late at night, the lights flickering, in the small sterile room. Grunts and sharp intakes of breath were the only signs of pain from the woman giving birth. A doctor injects the woman with a hazy and foul blue looking liquid. The woman's brown eyes cloud over. She pushes one last time, then her eyes flutter shut.

"Miss? Miss, it's a girl," a young nurse speaks softly, getting the woman's attention.

Slowly the woman reaches out for her first-born. The nurse hands the woman the infant. The brown eyes of the woman bore into the infant's face. The infant opens her sapphire orbs for the first time. The mother marvels at the resemblance the newborn held to _him_. The mother's eyes narrow as the doctor leaves.

"Take her, please. Please take my daughter away from here. You have to help, please, I don't want _them_ to take her. _They_ can't have her. Don't let _them_ take her," the woman begs.

"W-what's h-her n-name?" the young nurse stutters.

"Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome. Hurry, please. Oh kami hurry," the woman shudders, voice rasping in her last moments.

The nurse looks in horror as the new mother stops breathing. The young nurse wraps the infant up and grabs her jacket. The nurse slips outside with the newborn. She travels at a fast pace, intent on fulfilling the now-dead mother's wish. The girl continues, although she felt as if she's being followed.

The doctor frowned, both nurse and infant were gone. He pulls out a phone, eyes shining with a dark mirth.

"Takayda is dead, the nurse has escaped with the infant. Retrieve the infant, I don't care if the girl dies. We have our orders," the doctor states, before closing the phone.

The nurse panted, she had started running a few blocks ago. She wasn't close to the shrine, but whoever was stalking her was getting closer. Out of thin air, a being with a cloak on steps towards the young girl. The cloaked figure pauses, hearing another's footsteps heading towards them.

"Girl, give me the infant," the figure speaks quickly.

"No, you'll harm her," the nurse replies.

"I'll take the infant to her kin," the being demands.

The nurse knew that the infant wouldn't survive with her. She takes the newborn out of its swaddling and hands the baby to the cloaked being. Then the nurse adjusts the blankets as if the child was still there. The figure disappears from sight.

"Got ya girlie," a voice excitedly whispers.

Two hots ring out; the young nurse falls forward. The last thing she sees is a pair of boots. The cloaked being turns towards the shrine's direction. The being pauses at the shrine. He lays the infant down and knocks on a door. He disappears blending into the darkness as a woman opens the door. She looks down and gasps at the sight of the child. She picks up the newborn and brings the infant inside.

~Fourteen Months Later~

"Demon child. Monster," clan members yell in anger and fear.

A clan Elder snaps the whip across the little female's back. The Elder continues to strip flesh from the infant. When the Elder stops the whipping, the girl begins to heal. Staring in surprise, the Elder nearly drops the whip. He tightens the grip and starts over again this time burning the marks into her back. He continues in such a pattern until the infant can no longer heal herself. A dark blackish purple light emits from the girl, her eyes glowing the same light. The light possesses the infant, forcing her to slaughter her kin as she watches helplessly. She can smell fresh blood and still hear the echoing screams of her now dead kin. The light disappears as the infant unsteadily walks away. Her mutilated back slowly starts to knit back together, leaving her first scars. Scars that would haunt her forever.

 _Author's Note: Hey so this is the beginning of a Black Cat/Inuyasha story. Tell me what you think. Lots of Love, Saya._


End file.
